abriendo el corazón
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: kagome se harta de la actitud de inuyasha por lo que se irá del sengoku para no regresar, podrá inuyasha impedir esto?..... es un KagXInu.... espero reviews....


abriendo el corazón

los personajes de inuyasha no es mío, es de la gran, poderosa, omnipotente y admiradisima... RUMIKO TAKAHASHI...

by: tommyhiragizawa...( osea yo mera)

era un día normal en el sengoku, tan normal como lo podía ser para el grupo de jovenes que viajaba buscando la gema de las 4 almas.uno en el grupo deseaba esa perla y otra persona era la que había causado que esta se rompiera.

los dos antes mencionados hebían estado distantes desde la ultima pelea con naraku, ya que en esta hakudochi casi mata a la joven sacerdotiza del grupo, y todo porque el joven hanyou no pudo resistirse a ir a buscar a su antiguo amor, y al derse cuenta de la trampa de el malvado naraku casi fue demasiado tarde.

kagome casi muere, pero una vez mas demortró ser mas fuerte de lo que muchos esperarían, así que aunque se recuperó, inuyasha se sentía culpable por su grave estado. a pesar de que el grupo ahora seguía su busqueda ellos seguían mal uno con el otro.

en esos momentos el monje, la exterminadora y el kitsune no se encontraban, así que los dos estaban solos y comensaron a tratar de romper el hielo...

- y...como te sientes? -

- mejor gracias -

- ¿lo dices en verdad? -

- claro -

- me da gusto escucharlo - el silencio se hizo presente una vez mas, pero es que ella ya no podía soportar aquella situación

- ¿que te hice?, ¿porque has estado tan distante? -

- tal vez porque no te pude proteger y tu estarías molesta -

- claro que no - le dio una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas - yo comprendo que fueras a buacarla, después de todo ella es el amor de tu vida -

- ¿ en verdad no estas molesta? - ( en verdad este hombre no usa la cabeza... que nos diga si no estaría enojado el si ella se fuera con koauga en un momento así?)

- ¿porque siempre me arruinas el buen humor - òó - yo estaba feliz, estaba tranquila - (no pos si, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta) - pero llegas pensando que estoy molesta y en solo unos segundos consigues que lo esté, ¡trato de comprenderte!, trato de ser feliz porque tu lo eres, pero ya no puedo aparentar una sonrisa falsa, ya no puedo mas con esto -

- que...quieres decir...? - dijo tartamudeando

- he decidido irme a casa, ya no puedo seguir así -

- así...como? -

-aparentar que me dejes cada que sabes algo de ella, porque cada que lo ahces me rompes el corazón en mil pedazos - TTTT - curando tus heridas y aparentar que no deseo lanzarme sobre ti y besar cada una de ellas, besarte y... -

- y que? - (si, siguele, yo ya me estoy picando, pero es que me faltan las palomitas)

LAMENTAMOS EL INTERMEDIO, PERO VOY POR PALOMITAS

-----

----------

--------------

---------------- n-nu-----

GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA

- nada, dejalo así, antes que sea mas dificil para mi el decir adios -

- y... no te vas a despedir de los otros - (lo se, es raro que inuyasha diga que se puede ir, pero...adivinen que?...es mi fic..jajajaja)

-no, les deje una carta a cada uno, me voy esta noche -

- ¡esta noche! -(sorpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

- si, esta noche se termina este juego, mi dolor, mañana estaré con mis amigas otra vez y trataré de recuperar mi vida normal -

- quieres decir que has perdido tu vida estando con nosotros? -

- la verdad he perdido la oportunidad de amar, pero lo intenetaré aún así, houyo-kun no se merece que le haga esto -

- ¡espera un minuto!, quien es houyo?-

- un joven de mi escuela, mun hombre tierno que en cada instante me demuestra que me quiere -

algo empezó a arder dentro del hanyou, eran los celos que lo comenzaron a consumir, no podía imaginar a kagome al lado de este tipo, o de ningún otro.

fue en ese momento en que ella tomó su mochila y salió corriendo hasta llegar al pozo. el no la había detenido por estar en estado de shok, peor se dio cuenta de su aroma alejandose, de que ella lo decía en verdad, lo dejaría.

el pánico lo invadío, porque hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que la quería?, porque tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta que ella era la unica que siempre estaba a su lado. ella se estaba alejando y el lo sabía, sabía que ella se iría, pero aún podía detenerla, quedaba algo de tiempo.

el comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, para poder tomalla entre sus brazos, impedir que se fuera y besarla hasta que el próximo amanecer apareciera.

kagome estaba ya frente ala pozo y pensaba sobre lo ocurrido minutos antes y se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, o se marchaba o se enfrentaba a la lastimade inuyasha ya que le abrió el corazón y le mostró su verdadero ser.

se colocó la mochila en la espalda, respiró profundo y comenzó a inclinarse para saltar al pozo...( comienza la camara lenta)...pero antes de cumplir su cometido dos fuertes brazos impidieron que ella lograra dar ese paso que la llevaría 500 años en el futuro.

ella conocía esos brazos a la perfección, los había bendado tantas veces que se conocía cada centimetro de ellos, pero aunque ya había sido habrazada por el, nunca fue de esa manera.

esta vez era distinto, ella abrazaba por detras y eso notaba, por la fuerza de su agarre, que la necesitaba, que no la dejaría marchar, pero...¿porqué?

- inuyasha...¿que haces?, dejame ir -

- no-

- porque?, porque no me dejas intentar ser feliz -

- porque si te marchas ninguno lo logrará -

- a que te refieres? -

- no te dejaré ir, te necesito, a mi también me cuesta contenerme, sabes...a mi tambies me gustaría abrazarte... -

- lo estas haciendo -

- bueno, primer punto logrado... besarte... - TT(YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO " vemos a tommy haciendo berrinche") - puedo...hacerlo ahora? -

- este...yo...inu... - no pudo terminar porque el ya había sellado sus labios con los suyos, primero la comisura de sus labios, después un rose...dos... un beso, jugando con sus labios y saboreando su dulce sabor.

- y... ¿porque fue eso? -

- porque te necesito... porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿creias que después de lo que me dijiste te dejaría ir? -

- si, porque tu la amas a ella -

- como puedo hacer para que me creas -

- dame una garantía de que no te irás de mi lado una vez mas -

-¿quieres una garantía eh...? -

- si -

- entonces te daré una garantía -

la tomó en brazos y la llevó por el bosque rumbo...( a donde, a donde?)... a la aldea de kaede...( ya decía yo que era demaciado bueno para ser verdad), donde los chicos ya se encontraban, se detuvo frente a ellos y la beso una vez mas dejando a sus amigos algo sorprendidos...

- ejem...puedo ver que aquí ha pasado algo - dijo con mirada libidinosa el monje hentai

- sí, pero...¿podemos saber que es? - dijo sango después de darle su merecido al houshi...( no se ustedes, pero adoro que sango le de su merecido al papito de miroku( "yo si le doy un decendiente exelencia")calla, perdonen a mi rara imaginación)...

muy a parte de todos ... - entonces...ya me crees? -

- claro que si - rosa su mariz con la de el, logrando quwe un escalofrío atravezara su espina dorzal, ella sintió su reacción y se abraza a el.

- entonces...¿nos dicen que pasó? -

- claro, simplemente abrimos el corazón -


End file.
